In recent years, projectors configured to project an image onto a screen are widely used not only in offices but also in households. Projectors modulate light from a light source with use of a light valve to generate image light, and projects the image light onto a screen to thereby perform display (for example, refer to PTL 1). Recently, palm-sized ultra-compact projectors, cellular phones with a built-in ultra-compact projector, and the like are being introduced.